


5 Nights at the Theater

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I APOLOGIZE, Musicals, very very brief RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Five Musicals Steve Rogers has seen since coming back.





	5 Nights at the Theater

1\. 

He’s whispering to Pepper. He’s trying to be respectful but - 

“I just don’t understand any of this,” Steve says. “I - they’re cats. So…I mean that’s the whole show? They’re just cats? In a show called Cats?” 

“Yes, Steve.” 

Steve frowns. “Oh.” 

2\. 

“Look, I just don’t think it was romantic,” Steve says as they walk out of the theater and into the night. 

“What?” Darcy squeaks. “Of course it was!” 

“The Phantom was a serial killer and a kidnapper,” Steve points out. “It’s real nice he can sing so good, but I don’t feel bad for him. Instead of hiding in a basement, and murdering people, maybe he should…I don’t know. Capitalize on the fact that there’s one person who seems to want to help him?” 

Darcy groans. “Hopeless.” 

“He killed those people!” 

3\. 

He sniffles when Rent comes to an end, and Natasha looks at him, a little baffled.

“Bein’ poor…squatin in New York,” Steve shrugs sheepishly. “Not so different from before. We didn’t have aids, or y’know…a whole lot of transgendered people, but…” 

“So are you Mark or Roger?” 

“Collins,” Steve says automatically. “I feel like I’m kind of a Collins.” 

4\. 

He loves Pippin, Clint finds out, and after the show, he’s asking all of the performers about their acrobatic feats. 

He hums the tunes around the tower for weeks and weeks, until Clint wants to throttle him. 

5\. 

“Lin!” 

He turns and frowns at the stage hand. It’s been a long night. Another performance, and he’ll do it again tomorrow. 

“You got a visitor!” 

“I’ll be at the stage door in-” 

“I’ll make it quick.” 

The man is enormous and blonde; he’s good-natured looking in his slacks and dress shirt, but he is definitely absolutely Captain America and Lin-Manuel Miranda stares, wide-eyed. 

“I just really wanted to tell you that out of all the modern musicals I’ve seen this is definitely my favorite. It’s- it’s so honest, and I wanted to thank you.” 

They shake hands, and he just stares at Captain Freaking America, who is gushing about his play. 

“Anyways, I know you’ve got people waiting at the stage door. I’ll let you get going.” 

He’s gone as fast as he was there, and Lin-Manuel stares after him. 

“Damn.” 

FIN


End file.
